An Olympic Athlete in The Hollow
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: An Olympic Athlete comes to Stars Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning an Olympic Athlete comes into the diner with a gold metal around her neck and goes up to the counter and sits down.

''Hi what can I get you?'' he asks her

''coffee,pancakes and a blueberry muffin please.'' she tells Luke

''okay.'' he says

''so your an Olympic Athlete?'' he asks her

''yes I am I'm Lindsey Vonn it's nice to meet you.'' she tells him

''oh wow Lindsey Vonn yea it's nice to meet you too I'm Luke Danes my family and I were huge fans of yours during the Olympics.'' he tells her

''thnk you that's nice to hear.'' she tells him

''so how's the ankle?'' he asks her

''it's fine but sore at times.'' she tells him

''so is your family here I would love to meet them and sign some autograph's for them

''no but they should e in a little while mornings are rough for them they arn't morning people and like thier sleep.'' he tells her

Lindsey laughs ''yea I know how that can be sometimes I'm not really a morning person either and like my sleep too.'' she tells him

''I'm a morning person I love getting up early and opening this place for the early morning crowds and rush.'' he tells her

''aww that's great.'' she says

''yea so what are you doing here in Stars Hollow?'' he asks her

''going around to a few elementry schools talking to the kid's about what I do and thier dreams and talk to them about not to give up and follow thier dreams and passions and staying off drugs and stuff.'' she tells him

''awe well that's good.'' he says

''yea I'm excited.'' she tells him

''good I'll get your food started.'' he tells her

''thank you very much.'' she says and sips her coffee 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A while later Luke see's Lorelai and thier 5 kid's walking toward's the diner and finally come in and he smiles.

''find a seat guy's I'll be right back.'' she tells them and goes up to the diner

''Hi hun!'' she says

''Morning rough morning?'' he asks her

''no not too bad.'' she tells him

''oh Lorelai I want you to meet somebody this is Lindsey Vonn Lindsey this is my wife Lorelai.'' Luke introduces them

''HI wow your Lindsey vonn the olympic skier who won the gold medal

''Yea I am Hi it's nice to meet you your husband was saying that your family were huge fans of mine?'' Lindsey questions her

''oh yea we are.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww you have some cute kid's.'' Lindsey tells her

''thanks.'' Lorelai says

''wow you have alot of kid's.'' Lindsey says

''yea we do 5 Rory she's 25,Susannah she's 6,Johanna and Matthew are 5,and Zoe she's 3.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww well I would love to meet them.'' Lindsey tells her

''okay come on I'll introduce you to all them them.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay that would be great!'' Lindsey says and walks over to the table with her

''hey guy's I would like you to meet Lindsey Vonn remember our favorite olympian from the olympics?'' Lorelai asks them

''Lindsey that's Rory,Susannah,Johanna,Matthew and Zoe.'' Lorelai introduces them all

''Hi!'' Rory says

''hey there it's so nice to meet all of you guy's!'' Lindsey says excitedly

''can I hold your medal please Lindsey?'' Johanna asks her

''oh Johanna no sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh no it's okay yes you maybe sweetie.'' Lindsey tells her and takes it off and puts it around her neck

''wow!'' Johanna says

''I know it's heavy!'' Lindsey says and smiles 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zoe screeches and screams her happy excited screech and hits the table.

Lorelai looks at her ''Zoe shh.'' Lorelai tells her with her finger over her lips

Rory gets Zoe's sippy cup of juice out of her diaper bag ''here baby.'' Rory gives it to her and kisses her head

''thanks hun.'' Lorelai tells her

''no problem'' Rory says

Luke comes over to the table.

''hey baby look who it is daddy!'' Lorelai tells Zoe

Zoe screeches again and holds her arms up to him.

''hey sweetie love you too.'' be bends over and kisses her head

''sorry baby daddy can't pick you up right now he is very busy.'' he tells her

''you all want your usual's?'' he asks them

''yes please thanks hun.'' Lorelai tells him

''so Lindsey pull up a chair would you like to have breakfast with us?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure I'd love it!'' Lindsey says

''great!'' Lorelai says

''so Rory I want to know more about you what do you do?'' Lindsey asks her

''well I stay at home and help my mom out now but I was on the Barack Obama Presidental Campaign bus with him for a while until he moved into The White House.'' Rory tells her

''wow what an experience1'' Lindsey says

''yea it was amazing the experience of a lifetime.'' Rory tells her

''Wow that's so great so what's his family like are they nice?'' Lindsey asks her

''very and very polite too they invited all the journalist's out for dinner one night and he got to talk to all of us one on on in person.'' Rory tells her

''Wow!'' Lindsey says

''yea.'' Rory says 


End file.
